Connectors for use in computers are known to have shields surrounding the housing except at those areas where access to contacts is provided, so that much protection is provided against electromagnetic and radiofrequency interference (EMI/RFI). Some shielded connectors are mounted onto circuit boards and positioned at input/output port openings in the computer outer housing such that the connector is at least adjacent the housing wall and the connector mating face is aligned with the opening for mating with a mating connector of peripheral equipment. One such connector is a Universal Serial Bus (USB) stacked receptacle connector sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. under Part Nos. 787617-1 and -2 and is matable with a pair of plug connectors terminated onto cable ends.
It is desired to provide a shielded input/output receptacle connector that is adapted to be closely spaced side-by-side with other like connectors to define an array.